


ice cream: a cure for depression

by blackwatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, OOC?, i'm too lazy to come up with a decent title, volleyball boys are too precious let me just, when will i start writing things that'll at least reach 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwatch/pseuds/blackwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Bokuto keeps on losing at minesweeper and becomes depressed. Akaashi helps him cheer up somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream: a cure for depression

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty self indulgent fic. Mostly written because of chapter 95 and because of a friend playing minesweeper. Probably OOC and not really beta-ed so it's likely to be hard to read and error-ridden. I apologize in advance.

"Bokuto-san, what are you doing?" Akaashi asked, looking away from his computer as he stared at his odd-haired senpai. Bokuto was staring at his computer screen with a look of utmost concentration, which urged Akaashi to look, both in disbelief and curiosity. 

Bokuto did not look away as he replied, "I'm playing minesweeper. Don't talk to me for a bit, I'm tryin' a concentrate."

Akaashi blinked once. "Okay." It was odd that the normally boisterous Bokuto told _him,_ of all people, to be silent. Well, as long as he could do his report in peace, he wouldn't even care if Bokuto would turn into a meek little lamb.

_Okay_ , maybe he would be concerned or thankful but either ways, his work came first at the moment.

 

 

About 5 minutes of utter silence later, Bokuto burst out in a loud gruff of frustration which made Akaashi jump slightly in his seat. "Bokuto-san, please keep quiet. This is the computer lab, not the gym." Akaashi said, monotone as ever, glancing over at Bokuto after sending the lab's other occupants an apologetic look.

Bokuto looked down at the keyboard for a while and then looked at Akaashi with a keenly pathetic expression. "Akaashi, from this day on, I'm not gonna play minesweeper." Bokuto said with a downcast demeanor very much unlike his usual self.

To say that Akaashi was confused was an understatement. _It was just a game. What's the big deal? Is he a child?_ But then Bokuto wasn't exactly mature.

Akaashi sighed. "Okay, just give me a few more minutes and I'll be done."

Bokuto pouted. The usual fire in his eyes were gone, replaced by muddy pools of depression. "Okay, I'll just be here. Doing nothing."

Akaashi rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. The usual Bokuto was annoying but this was― He started typing furiously.

 

 

10 minutes later and Akaashi's done with his report in record time. Practice starts in 40 and he has to 'fix' Bokuto by then. He sighed for the nth time that day as he walked around the campus with his soulless senpai. 

The campus was emptier than what was usual on a saturday. A fact which Akaashi was thankful for. The less people around to look warily at them, the better.

"Bokuto-san, there's still time before practice. Is there anything you want to do?"

Bokuto hummed listlessly. "Not really."

"But Bokuto-san wasn't there a place you wanted to go earlier?" Akaashi asked, masking the annoyance in his voice. Getting annoyed at Bokuto right now would only make the situation worse, as per prior experiences.

"Well I did want to that ice cream parlor by the station but you don't really like those kinds of places so..."

Akaashi tensed up. He wasn't a fan of loud and busy places and everyone was aware of that fact. Still, he tried his best to at least sound pleasant as he said, "I don't particularly hate those sorts of places so it's okay. Shall we go?"

Bokuto perked up slightly as he nodded and it's all it takes for Akaashi to calm down. Hopefully, it wouldn't be _that_ bad of an experience.

 

 

Akaashi looked at his captain in awe as Bokuto scooped up yet another spoonful of his pistachio―and just about everything else―ice cream. The thing was littered with every possible topping and Akaashi felt sick just looking at it.

How Bokuto managed to eat that monstrous mixture of flavors was a complete mystery to him.

Bokuto caught him looking and returned it with one of curiosity. "Did'ya want to try some of mine?" He asked, happily offering a spoonful of his mystery blend.

Akaashi didn't even bother hiding his disgust as he politely declined.

"Oh well, more for me then." And Bokuto went back to stuffing himself with his uniquely flavored ice cream.

Akaashi gave one last disgusted look and proceeded to quietly scoop at his plain vanilla sundae.

 

 

"Hey Akaashi, Bokuto's in a really good mood today, did something happen?" Konoha asked as he sat beside Akaashi on the bench.

"Ah, Konoha-san. Well, we went to that ice cream shop that Bokuto-san really likes and―"

"Huh? You went there? Don't you hate that place?" Komi interjected.

"Well, Bokuto-san played minesweeper and _it_ happened again." The two 3rd years looked at him sympathetically as they chorused an _'oh'_.

"You're a good kid, Akaashi." Said Oshio as he walked over, slinging a towel over his shoulder and Sarukui patted his head from behind.

"Right~. So good at dealing with our troublesome 'ol captain."

"Jump a little faster Onaga!" The sound of Bokuto's loud voice broke their little circle's oddly comfortable vibe. They turned their attention back to the court just as Bokuto looked at their direction.

"Ah! What're you guys talking about? Let us join in!" He walked up to them, leaving Onaga alone on the court.

"Nothing really important. Let's go back to practice guys." Konoha said as he walked past Bokuto and everyone followed suit.

"Hey! You guys are unfair, leaving us out of the loop! Fine, Onaga and I can have our own secret circle!" Bokuto said as he joined them on court and dragged Onaga away.

"Bokuto-san, it really was nothing. Please let go of Onaga and go back to practice."

"Che, if you say so." Bokuto let go of Onaga and settled back into his position.

"Bokuto whisperer." Konoha muttered. Akaashi just rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fukuroudani boys are really cute, I actually tried to write something about bokuto->akaashi around the time chapter 93 came out but it came out really horrible... Well, I hope someone else starts to write about them soon.


End file.
